Dont Worry
by Wiell
Summary: Biar saja mereka iri, Chanyeol hanya untuknya dan selamanya akan jadi miliknya. Juga ia ingin membuktikan pada Rachel, gadis manis yang tengah berdiri dengan botol minuman yang di remas disana. Menatapnya yang tengah berciuman tanpa tahu malu, dan Baekhyun menyebutnya mantan kekasih Chanyeol./CHANBAEK/BL/ONESHOT


**Dont Worry**

Wiell

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

Biar saja mereka iri, Chanyeol hanya untuknya dan selamanya akan jadi miliknya. Juga ia ingin membuktikan pada Rachel, gadis manis yang tengah berdiri dengan botol minuman yang di remas disana. Menatapnya yang tengah berciuman tanpa tahu malu, dan Baekhyun menyebutnya mantan kekasih Chanyeol.

.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

Happy Reading Say!

.

Ini bukan kali pertama, mungkin untuk yang kesekian kali dan Baekhyun enggan menghitungnya. Bukan hal yang aneh ataupun memalukan tapi menyenangkan dan Baekhyun dibuat berdebar karenanya.

Ia kembali terpesona.

Wajah tampan yang terpahat dengan sempurna. Ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah.

"Kenapa diam? Wajahmu juga merah, kau sakit?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir, ia segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk sekedar mengecek bagaimana suhu tubuh kekasihnya itu, lalu mengernyit setelahnya, "kau tidak panas."

Baekhyun menggeleng, menyingkirkan tangan besar itu dari dahinya lalu menggenggamnya, "aku tidak sakit." Ia melempar senyum manisnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau makin tampan saja setiap harinya."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak bohong. Dan aku benar-benar suka rambutmu. Abu-abu yang sangat menawan untuk Park Chanyeol."

"Sayang, apa yang kau makan semalam? Tumben sekali kau memujiku."

Seringai tersemat dibibir Chanyeol, ia menarik Baekhyun mendekat, meraih pinggang yang kecil menempel padanya. Ia tak peduli dengan bisik-bisik dari dari sebrang atau pekikan kecil dari gadis diujung. Mereka tengah ada di taman setelah lari pagi dan masih banyak orang yang duduk melepas penat disebelahnya. Namun Chanyeol tak peduli.

"Kau mau kucium disini?"

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, keringat sehabis berlari pagi tak membuat ketampanannya menghilang, ia malah ingin mengelapnya dan memuja Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak ingin berbagi pada setiap orang yang sibuk mencuri pandang pada kekasihnya ini.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau bersedia."

Tak menunggu dua kali, bibirnya disambar cepat. Menempel erat dan lumatan kecil segera diterima Baekhyun dibibirnya. Ia tersenyum, sangat senang dengan ciuman mendadak yang tercipta.

Biar saja mereka iri, Chanyeol hanya untuknya dan selamanya akan jadi miliknya. Juga ia ingin membuktikan pada Rachel, gadis manis yang tengah berdiri dengan botol minuman yang di remas di balik pohon itu. Menatapnya yang tengah berciuman tanpa tahu malu. Seseorang yang Baekhyun sebut mantan kekasih Chanyeol

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bibirnya yang berjarak 1 cm kembali bertemu, kembali berciuman lebih intens dari pada sebelumnya. Namun ketika Baekhyun bersiap memainkan lidahnya membalas,

"Ehem..."

Mereka menarik diri perlahan, enggan untuk berpisah barang sedetik. Baekhyun mengelap bibirnya yang merah dan bengkak karena lama beradu, agak malu juga tapi biarlah.

"Serasa dunia milik berdua ya?" ucap seorang gadis dengan melipat tangannya. Menatap sinis pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya polos sembari mengusap saliva diujung.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Baekhyun beruntung, tangan Chanyeol masih melingkar manis di pinggangnya dan makin erat. Dari sisi manapun dilihat gadis di depannya tengah menahan emosi yang luar biasa.

"Chanyeol, biarkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

Rachel menatap Chanyeol lama, tak peduli pada Baekhyun yang kesal menatapnya. Chanyeol menghela napas, "kita sudah berakhir sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang bersama dengan kekasihku. Dia lebih cantik dari kau."

Baekhyun patut berbangga hati kan?

Rachel memang cantik. Tubuhnya indah dan punya kulit yang putih. Wajahnya kecil dan terlihat menggemaskan tapi sayang sekali Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tergoda. Apalagi dengan tonjolan yang ada didadanya itu. apakah dengan memakai baju ketat maka Chanyeol akan berpaling dari Baekhyun dan memilihnya? Mimpi saja.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak bisakah kau kembali padaku? dia pria Chanyeol, apa kau pikir tidak salah?"

"Apa yang salah? Selama aku mencintainya tidak akan ada yang salah."

"Tapi –"

"Dia bahkan lebih seksi dari kau, lalu apa masalahnya? Yang paling penting aku mencintainya."

"Chanyeol,"

"Maaf ya, ayo Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menjauh, tak peduli pada Rachel yang siap menumpahkan air matanya. Sedang Baekhyun bersorak senang. Ia kembali bergelayut manja pada Chanyeol.

"Kau keren,"

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi kasihan juga."

"Aku sudah punya kau, yang lama kusuka. Jadi jangan cemburu dengannya. Dan tidak perlu kasihan, dia hanya menguras isi dompetku saja."

"Aku tidak, hanya kesal saja."

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya lebih dulu, tak ingin Chanyeol melihat senyuman lebarnya. Setidaknya ia tak perlu khawatir jika ada mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang lain. Chanyeol hanya miliknya.

Atau tidak, ketika predikat playboy tersebat apik di nama Chanyeol.

"Gadis itu sangat cantik, ya Baek."

Baekhyun mengumpat kali ini.

.

.

a/n:

Ini adalah cerita yang kemarin aku post, castnya taekook tapi aku ubah jadi chanbaek. Aku kemarin coba buat dan entah kenapa kurang feelnya dan jadinya aku ubah jadi chanbaek.

Thank's yang sudah baca ya..

Lovee!


End file.
